Deathwing of Konoha
by Avatar of Fenrir
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had met Deathwing? Watch as Naruto rises to power as the new Aspect of Death. Possibly a Naruto/Alexstrasza pairing or Naruto/Ysera pairing.


Avatar of Fenrir: Grettings everyone. This thought has been in my head for awhile now. So I decided to write it down. As for my other stories I most likely will not be continuing them as I just cant think of what to put next. So as of now my other stories are up for adoption to anyone that is interested.

Human Speech- "Pain"

Human Thoughts- _'Agony'_

Demon/Summon/Dragon Speech- **"My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps"**

Demon/Summon/Dragon Thoughts- _**'The world quakes beneath my rage'**_

Greater Demon/ Dragon Aspect Speech- **"Its wretched kingoms fall"**

Greater Demon/ Dragon Aspect Thought- **_'But finally the whole of Azorath will break. And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings.'_**

/

It had been a long day for the young Uzumaki. He had just graduated from the ninja academy after his supposed sensei had tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Currently Naruto was fast asleep in his bed. Unaware of what was about to happen.

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto was woken by the feel of hot stone against his back. Jumping to his feet the blonde looked around at his surroundings. He was within a massive cave. Looking down Naruto found a large cliff a few feet from him, the bottom of which was filled with a river of lava. He jumped as he heard a deep growl behind him. Turning around he came face to nose with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The massive beast growled threateningly.

**"Brat where the hell are we! You pathetic insect what have you done! I demand an answer!"** Before Naruto could respond an earthshattering roar shook the entire cavern. Looking back to the cliff both Naruto and the Kyuubi witnessed an immense claw grasp the edge of the cliff. It was followed by a second before with a heave a massive draconic head was raised over the edge of the precipice. The creature was gigantic in size, it was at least twice the size of the Kyuubi. Its body seemed to be made of lava, its skin black as night, contrasting with the glowing cracks in its scaly hide. The monster possesed a pair of immense wings upon its back, both of which were unfurled to their fullest extent at the moment. Upon its triangular head sat two curled horns, the eyes below them glowing a firey orange. Its lower jaw was covered with a massive plate. Looking closer it was discovered that the entire creature was covered in plate armor that seemed to be bolted into its body. The now identified dragon narrowed its glowing eyes at the two before it.

**"Why have you woken me from my slumber? What possible reason could a mortal and his pet fox have for waking me?"** The Kyuubi couldn't answer the being, too terrorfied at its mere pressence. Naruto however lacked the tack to realize the situation fully.

"W-who a-ar-are you?" The dragon growled before climbing the rest of the way up the cliff. Rising to its full height it glared down at the boy before answering.

**"I am Deathwing. The Dragon Aspect of Death. Now tell me runt why have you entered my domain?" **Naruto forgot the gravity of the situation at realizing what the dragon had called him.

"Hey! Who the hell you callin' a runt you pile of molten rock!" Deathwing seemed taken aback by the humans sudden rage. For a moment no one moved. Then suddenly Deathwing reared his head back and let loose a deep rumbling laugh clearly amused with the mortal in front of him.

**"Never has anyone addressed me with such disrespect! Not even my fellow Aspects! Yet a mere human has the gall to call me names! You amuse me boy. However should you address me without the proper respect again I shall devour you whole and burn your soul to ash. As it is I have an offer for you."** Naruto though terrorfied of the threat grew interested. What offer could such a being possibly give?

"What kind of offer?"

**"As it is I am trapped within this cavern. And as far as I can see there is nothing I can do to escape like I did ten thousand years before. So I wish to escape a different way. I shall grant you my power as well as the ability to transform into the form you see before you. In exchange you are to allow my soul to live within your mind. Doing so will allow me to view the world through your eyes. I do not care as to what you do with my power as long as you do not tarnish my reputation."** Naruto took a minute to reflect on what Deathwing just said. Could he really do such a thing? Sure it would grant him power but he would unleash a being that was obviously imprisoned for a reason? Did he really have the right-ah who was he kidding. The kid was hooked at the word power. He grinned up at the dragon before him and said five words that would change the course of history.

"You got yourself a deal!"

/

_Dragonblight_

Meanwhile thousands of miles away a meeting was taking place. Alexstrasza, Dragon Aspect of life, suddenly sat upright as she felt a power flow throught the land. Her fellow aspect noticed her sudden tense form.

"Dear sister what seems to be the matter?" Ysera questioned. Nozdormu and Malygos seemed to be paying more attention as well. Alexstrasza shivered violently as she answered.

"Neltharion has awakened once again. Deathwing has returned."


End file.
